A true turtle christmas morning
by Donakiko
Summary: The morning and gift exchange in the turtle  And my  household


Warning: This was written by Mike, Leo, Don and Raph and Donakiko, judged on our Christmas morning.

"DON WAKE UP!" Mikey yelled as he jumped on his brother's bed. "GET UP, GET UP!"

Donatello moaned and pulled the covers over his head to block out the sound of Mikey's annoying voice _(M-My voice is not annoying) (R-Shut up Mikey)_

"DONNIE GET UP!" Mikey pulled the covers Don was wrapped in, causing Don to fall out of bed and onto the floor.

Don looked at the alarm clock. "4:32am, Mikey really?" He asked in a tired voice. "I just got to bed an hour ago"

Mikey stood up, staring at his brother with a confused expression. "You stayed up till 3:30 on Christmas?"

"Don't act so surprised Mikey. I told you I had to finish your present last night because I only found the final piece yesterday." Don replied.

Mikey chuckled "And Donakiko still hasn't realised you got that part from her laptop?"

Don shook his head as he pulled himself from the ground. "Did you wake her yet?"

Mikey shook his head "Nope, I wanted to wait until you got up. Raph and Leo are already awake and we're all gonna 'Persuade' her to get out of bed so we can open our presents with her."

Don and Mikey met with Leo and Raph in the hallway and slowly, using their ninja stealth opened the door to Donakiko's bedroom. The covers of the double bed in the centre of the room were shifted so a majority was on the right side and the only part on the left side was covering the bottom half of the sleeping form. Her short brown hair covered the pillow in an arch around her head as her chest rose and fell slowly.

"Guys, maybe we should wait a while until she wakes up. She looks to peaceful" Leo pointed out.

"Which is exactly why we're going to do it now, then she won't look so peaceful." Mikey said as he pulled the door open more and stepped into the room.

The turtles entered the room and silently got into place.  
>Raph and Leo at the bottom of the bed. Mikey on the right side and Donnie on the left where Donakiko was sleeping.<p>

Mikey mouthed the words '3...2...1...' "COWABUNGA!"

At the sound of Michelangelo's shout, Donakiko's blue eyes shot open, seeing the turtles leap into the air, she kicked the remaining covers off her legs and rolled off the bed where Donatello stood a moment ago.  
>She front rolled on the wooden floor before rising into a left fighting stance, a soft thud sounded as the 4 teenagers landed in a heap on the bed.<p>

A moment passed before she let her guard down again.

"And just what the shell, may I ask, were you guys doing?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uh...kin...ou..p" A muffled reply came from Michelangelo who was at the bottom of the pile.

Donakiko shook her head in amusement before helping the other turtles off their baby brother. "Now, what were you trying to say?"

Mikey took a deep breath of now un-smothered oxygen "We were waking you up".

Donakiko glanced at the clock before turning back to them, eyes wide.  
>"AT 4: 35 IN THE MORNING!" She took a deep breath "WHAT GAVE YOU THE IMPRESSION I WANTED TO WAKE UP AT THIS TIME IN THE MORNING?"<p>

Mikey shrugged "Because It's Christmas?"

Donakiko shook her head "It'll still be Christmas for another..." She paused for a moment while doing the math in her head "19 hours and 25 minutes! COULDN'T THIS WAIT!"

Raph turned to his immediate younger brother "Donnie, ya know what ya gotta do"

Don sat up from the bed and pulled Donakiko into a Donnie-hug (: D) after a moment, he released her.

"Feel better?" He asked with his hands still on her shoulders.

Donakiko nodded with a slight blush on her cheeks "Yea" She looked around at the four turtles "Well, what are we waiting for? We have presents to unwrap!"

"WOO HOO That's the 13 year old author we all know and love!" Mikey whooped.

They all started down the stairs and entered the spacious living room with the Christmas tree in the corner. Several presents lay in the centre of the carpet.

Everyone looked at Michelangelo.

"What, I couldn't wait. So I got everything sorted" Mikey revealed as he took his place cross-legged on the carpet. Soon everyone joined him, forming a circle around the presents.

"Me first!" Donakiko announced. She picked up a small rectangle shaped box, wrapped in blue sparkly paper. "Here you go Leo."

Leo took the present and bowed his thanks before ripping the paper off. Revealing a box of new scented meditation candles and a katana polishing kit. He stared at Donakiko.

"I couldn't help but notice that your old meditation candles are almost melted away and that they don't smell too good." She announced causing a ripple of laughter. "The polishing kit was just a nice touch".

Leo was about to bow his thanks again-

"Come on Leo!" Donakiko said "We're family here, only Japanese families bow to each other ALL the time, you're part American. So we hug" Donakiko hugged Leo.

"Next is Mikey-langelo" She picked up a long thin present, wrapped in orange paper with a reddish bow on it.

Mikey tore the paper off, not needing to be told twice, and found a brand new skateboard.  
>Mikey jumped from his spot and pulled Donakiko into a hug, before lifting the small girl off the ground and twirling her around. "Thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!" He eventually put her down again after a complaint about him crushing her spine and turning her into and elastic band.<p>

"Next is Donnie!" Donakiko lifted a square box shaped present wrapped in light purple paper and tied with a dark purple ribbon.  
>He unwrapped it to reveal a new coffee machine (The old one was making weird noises)<p>

After another hug from Donnie, in which Donakiko nearly fainted, it was Raph's turn.

Donakiko lifted a half-box shaped present, which was wrapped in red paper and decorated with little pictures of Santa on a motorbike.

Raph ripped the paper to shreds, though he saved one completed picture of the Santa on a motorcycle because he thought it was cool. He found a stack of at least 40 bike magazines.

"I had to go to 8 different shops to find them all, I even got the first issue". Donakiko announced, earning a nearly impossible to get, one armed hug from Raph.

"Alright, our turn" Leo said. Giving Donakiko a turquoise coloured cylinder shaped present. Donakiko tore the paper off to find a Bokken (Wooden training sword) wrapped in bubble wrap.

"I had to wrap it in bubble wrap so the shape wouldn't give it away." Leo laughed as Mikey began popping the bubbles and earning a slap from Raph.

Don passed Donakiko a small circle present wrapped in green paper with a snowman shaped label saying 'To our favourite girl, since you don't have one yet'

Donakiko slowly unwrapped the present, holding her breath as she began to think of the only thing she didn't have and had kept asking Don about. The present revealed itself to be...

A Shell cell.

"YES! THANK YOU DONNIE!" Donakiko jumped on Donatello and wrapped her arms around his neck, knocking them both to the ground while the others laughed at their blushes when she realised she was lying on top of Donatello's plastron. She quickly got off and thanked him once more before returning to her place, giggling at Donnie's slightly red cheeks.

"My turn blushing dudette!" Mikey announced, making Donakiko blush more. He passed her a palm sized thin box shaped present wrapped in gold paper with pictures of pencils on it. Donakiko took the paper off to find a jewellery box with a locket in the shape of a turtle shell attached to a green chain. She opened it. On the inside were 1 picture of her and the turtles and a separate picture of her and Donnie covered in grease in the lab.

Everyone burst out laughing at her red face when she quickly snapped it shut.

Last of all, Raph.

Raph passed a large circle shaped present which was wrapped in salmon-pink coloured paper.

Donakiko unwrapped it to find a dartboard, 5 darts and an assortment of pictures of the turtles enemies.

Raph shrugged "Well, ya always pin their pictures ta my punch bag. Now I can have my punch bag stead a havin to wait for you to finish-"

Raph didn't get to finish before Donakiko tackled him to the ground in a hug.

"Thank you Raphie!"

Raph pushed her off "Ya whatever"

It was truly a great Christmas morning.


End file.
